legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S4 P3/Transcript
(The heroes are seen watching the nest) Alex: Alright, we know the plan? Omega: Yeah. Bust in, find the girls, take out the leader and get out. Jack: Hell yeah. Alex: Get ready guys. We move in soon. Zulu: Right. (The heroes go to get ready before it cuts to Jessica being pushed to the ground not making a sound) Jessica: !! Razor: Come on already! Make a sound, are you really not feeling this pain?! Jessica: I'm... Not... Gonna give you.... the satisfaction... Razor: I'm not gonna stop till my mate makes a sound that shows she is hurt! Jessica: I won't be making any noise Razor. Razor: You think so?! Jessica: Do whatever you think's gonna make me crack, I'll fight through it. I've fought way more powerful villains than you, so bring it. (Razor stomps on Jessica's head) Razor: Oh you've fought powerful villains huh!? *Starts to put on pressure* You've fought NOTHING like me, or Gnash! Jessica: *Tries to hold in the sounds* Razor: I'm tough! But Gnash is on a WHOLE different level! He's crush you head like a grape by now! Jessica: I doubt that. Razor: You really wanna- (Jessica then frees herself and stands up before she punches Razor with her metal arm) Razor: GNN!! Jessica: I'm tough too asshole! (Razor then shoots out tendrils which pull Jessica to the floor) Razor:.....You say that. (Razor starts to pull Jessica over) Razor: But you forget. I LOVE tough women. Jessica: Gnn! Razor: *Smirks* Jessica: Now what?! Are you gonna kill me?! Razor: Oh no no no. You are going to be my greatest conquest Jessica. I'm gonna keep you alive. I'm gonna keep you by my side forever. It doesn't matter how long it takes. But I'll keep working you over. Till you are finally broken. And submit to me. Jessica: Hnn... Razor: But how I do it doesn't matter. I'll so whatever it takes to keep you by my side. Jessica: If you think you're gonna try and torture me or beat me, you're mistaken! Razor: *Pulls Jessica up* Ooooh… There are OTHER ways to break you. Jessica: !! Razor: MUCH better ways. Jessica: No... Razor: Oh yes. (Razor wraps his arms around Jessica) Razor: Don't worry my pet. When the time comes, I'll be gentle the first time. Jessica: NO!! Get away from me! (Jessica pulls herself away from Razor) Jessica: I'd rather die than do any of that bullcrap! Razor:..... Jessica: Now stay the hell away! I will hurt you Razor, I'm not afraid to! Razor: … Hehehehe… Oh my pet. The more you resist, the more I want you. (Razor's grip tightens) Jessica: AH! Razor: You know. I never finished telling you what I thought of your bikini. Jessica: …. Razor: To be honest, I think it's pretty adorable. Jessica: *Scoff* So?! Your compliments aren't going to save you! Razor: I didn't say they were. (Jessica looks down at the Dampener on her wrist) Jessica:..... Razor: But it's cute. I'll give you that. (A few tendrils then begin to slither around Jessica's waist) Jessica:.... Razor: ANd now my pet. No more fighting back. And no more talking. Time for your mouth to be used for other things. (Razor starts to more in close to Jessica who struggles in his grip) Jessica: No... Noo….. (Suddenly a crashing sound if heard) Razor: What!? (Razor and Jessica look over to see Gillian who dropped something) Gillian: Um... Oops..? Razor: You! (Razor lets go of Jessica and goes over to Gillian) Gillian: S-Sir I'm sorry I- (Razor punches Gillian onto the floor) Razor: NO EXCUSES YOU LITTLE SHIT!!! Jessica: *Gasp* Razor: DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TRYING TO DO!! YOU ARE TRYING TO KEEP ME AWAY FROM MY MATE!! WHAT!? YOU WANT HER FOR YOURSELF BECAUSE YOU'VE NEVER HAD A MATE BEFORE!!?? YOU DON'T DESERVE ONE YOU LITTLE SHIT!! Jessica: !! Gillian: *Tears up* N-N-No sir. T-That's not true. Razor: Oh it is... And I'm gonna make sure you remember it forever. (Razor raises his foot up in the air. Meanwhile back with Rose...) Rose: *Sees Erin still working* …. Graves: Ah there you Rose. Rose: Oh. Graves. (Graves walks up to Rose) Graves: How's it going? Rose: Well aside from that scare earlier.... Okay I guess. Graves: Ah yes. I heard what happened to Jakey. The poor fool shouldn't have broken the rule. Rose: Still... That was a bit much. Even Erin, who Jakey was touching would think so. Graves: Really? What would you have done then? Rose: I....I don't really know. I would never find myself in a situation like that. Graves: Why? Rose: Because, I'm a hero. Not a villain like Gnash or Razor. Graves: A villain huh? That's what you see them as? Rose: Yes. I do. Gnash treats everyone like trash, and women like objects he needs to own. Razor treats them like his own toys for his pleasure. But women are so much more then baby making machines. Graves: I mean, I can kind of agree with that. Rose: Then why stay with these guys? Graves: Because Rose, they're like family to me. Rose: It's a really disturbing family then. Gnash is ordering Erin around like a slave, Razor....The worst I've seen him do is almost suffocate Jessica by tickling her, but he still freaks me out. They both do. Graves:..... Rose: But you? You're different. I can tell. Graves: Listen. Rose. You're my mate. So please. Don't worry about all that stuff. If anyone, no matter who they are try anything, I will protect you. Rose: Graves please... I don't want a mate or a protector. Graves:... Rose: You're good deep down Graves. I can tell. And I can tell you know that what is happening here is wrong. So please... Help us. Graves:..... Rose: Please..... Graves:....I- Gillian: GAAAAAH!!!! (Rose and Graves look toward the chambers) Rose: What was that?! Graves: Oh no! Gillian! Rose: *Gasp* Jessica! (The two run down to Razor's room where he's seen beating Gillian) Gillian: *Crying* Razor stop! Razor: THAT'S RIGHT!! KEEP BEGGING!! KEEP BEGGING ME!! Gillian: PLEEEEASE!!! Razor: I WON'T STOP GILLIAN! THIS IS THE MOST FUN I'VE EVER- (Razor feels something strike the back of his head) Razor:...…. *Slowly turns around* Jessica: *Holding a board* STOP IT NOW RAZOR! Razor:..... Gillian: J-Jessica? Jessica: I won't watch you beat on him anymore! It wasn't his fault! Razor: You've got some damn nerve my pet. Jessica: Don't. Call me that. Razor: *Stands to face Jessica* I'll call you whatever I want. Cause you are mine. (Razor shoots out a bunch of tendrils that ensnare Jessica's whole body) Jessica: GNN!! NO!! Razor: *Puts a hand to Jessica's cheek* Now, be a good girl and just hang there. I'll get with you in a moment. *Starts to face Gillian again* Jessica: NO! NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!! Razor: Don't worry Jess. You and me are gonna have a good laugh over this whole thing when it's over. Gillian: R-R-Razor please! No more I beg you! Razor: I told you Gillian. I am NOT gonna stop. (Gillian braces himself. Suddenly Graves and Rose come in) Grave: RAZOR!!! Razor: !! Rose: *gasp* Jess! Jessica: Rosie! Razor: Dammit, now what do you two want?! Graves: To start with: A goddamn explaination as to WHAT the hell are you are doing!? Razor: I'm releasing stress that's what! Gillian: G-Graves? M-M-Miss Rose? Graves: Gillian. Leave. Now. Gillian: R-Right away! (Gillian quickly gets up and leaves) Razor: NO!! (Razor tries to chase Gillian, but Graves blocks him with his arm) Graves: No. Razor: God WHY do you ALWAYS protect that USELESS little shit!? Graves: He's not useless Razor. You just have zero control over that temper of yours. *Looks at Jessica in Razor's tendril* And what is going on here? Razor: My pet and I are simply working things out that's all! Jessica: I AM NOT YOUR PET!! Razor: What part of speak when you are spoken to do you women ALWAYS fail to get!? Rose:...... Graves: Razor. Razor: What?! Graves: Let her go. Now. Razor:... Excuse me? Graves: Let her go. Now. Razor: I. Will do no such thing. She is my mate. I own her. And I will do what I want with her. (Jessica is seen struggling) Jessica: Hnng! Guys! Help me! Rose: Let her go now! Razor: Graves. Shut your mate up before I slap her myself. Graves: I am not gonna let you lay a hand on her. And you'll let the girl go. Razor: Control your mate first! Graves: She is NOT my mate! Rose: ! Razor:.... Not your mate? Then what the hell is she?? Graves: She! Is a friend! Not a mate, not a pet, not a toy. A friend. Pure and simple. Rose: *Smiles* Razor:... *Explodes laughing* OH MY GOD!! THAT IS THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!! HOLY SHIT!! Rose: *Glares at Razor* Razor: *Starts to calm down* Oh man Graves. I don't know what's happened to you, but its clearly sad. Graves: I don't care what you think Razor. Let that girl go. Now. Razor: Sorry. But me and Jessica still have a lot of stuff planned. Jessica: No we don't! Razor: Yes we do. Graves: Last chance Razor. Let her go. Razor: You're gonna have make me. (Graves and Razor glare at each other. Rose and Jessica look worried. Meanwhile, Erin is seen handing some dishes to Betsy) Betsy: Nice work surviving the day so far kid. Erin: Thanks. ???: We saw Jakey touching you. Are you okay? Erin: Yeah... ???:..... Erin: H-Hey Betsy? Betsy: Yeah? Erin: I...got a question for you, Betsy: Ask away. Erin: During your time with Gnash, have you ever met a Targhul named....Nettle by chance? Betsy:...…… How do you know her? Erin: I met her. And I'm her friend. Betsy:... You don't say? Erin: Do you know her? Betsy:... Yeah. yeah I knew her. Me and big sis. Erin: Big sis? Betsy: Oh right, you haven't met her yet. Erin: Where is she? Betsy: I'll introduce you later. But regarding Nettle. Me, big sis and a couple of us saved Nettle from Gnash. That girl was tortured under him for months. We had to do something. Erin: THat was a nice thing. Betsy: Yeah. When she hugged big sis, and crying the way she did, I could tell we did some good. And Nettle. She told big sis that she would come back one day and save us. And unlike me, big sis STILL hasn't lost faith that she will come back. Erin: Well, I can assure you that she'll be coming back. She's working with us now. Betsy: You sure about that? Erin: Yes. 100% positive. She won't leave us behind. And she won't leave you behind either. (A tear falls from Betsy's eye) Betsy: Oh kid... (Erin smiles at Betsy as do the other girls. But Betsy and the girls get scared looks. Erin looks confused) Gnash: Hello Erin. (Erin turns around to see Gnash behind her) Erin: Gnash. Betsy: *Whispers* Oh crap. Gnash: *Snaps fingers* Ladies. Leave. I want to speak to Erin alone. (Betsy and the girls having no choice, leave reluctantly) Erin:... Gnash: So Erin. How was your first day so far? Erin: Its fine. Gnash: That's good. And I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. Erin: I-It's fine Gnash. Gnash: Hm. Erin:..... Gnash: Anyway, due to that incident, I was forced to cancel the entertainment today. A shame. The men and myself were looking for to that dance of yours. Erin: I see.... Gnash: But since you aren't dancing for the men anymore, I want you to come and join me in the throne room. Erin: The throne room? Gnash: Yeah. Erin: W-Why? Gnash: You and me haven't had much of a chance to talk. So I want to talk, just you and me. Erin: O-Okay. Gnash: Good. Now come on. We've got a lot to discuss. (The two then leave the room and head to the throne room to talk) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts